The True Demon Lords
by Satisfactory Revenge
Summary: Sesshomaru throws Kagome down the well and destroys, in an attempt to save her life. Now stuck in the modern world Kagome goes to live with her older brother, Hiei. She is happy to discover that her friends survived throughout the years. no yaoi/yuri!
1. Baka Inuyasha!

Kagome screamed in agony as Inuyasha's claws ripped through her school uniform and skin, succeeding in destroying her back and left shoulder. She screamed at him to stop but knew he couldn't. Inuyasha was possessed at the moment and was probably unconscious inside himself. The young girl closed her eyes tight, awaiting the death blow; it never came. Instead, she felt herself being scooped up gently. She slowly opened her eyes and realized that whoever was carrying her was running faster than Inuyasha ever had. She looked up and was beyond surprised to see the least likely person in the world, Sesshomaru Taisho, Lord of the Western Lands and adoptive father of a human called Rin. His face held such a serious expression that it scared Kagome.

"What...?" began Kagome.

"The jewel is complete. It is no longer safe for you to live here. You will go back to your own time. I shall watch over your son. Do not worry." stated Sesshomaru quickly. He held onto Kagome tightly as she shook from exhaustion. He was approaching a well and Inuyasha was right behind them. "I shall destroy the well. He will not go after you. Keep the jewel safe and make a wish to destroy it. Quickly!" he exclaimed. Unnoticed by everyone, including herself, the Shikon no Tama was clasped tightly in Kagome's fist. She nodded stiffly, pain racking her entire body. Her eyes closed and the jewel exploded in her fist, tearing it up and destroying it. Sesshomaru jumped into the well, ending up, not at the bottom like Kagome usually did, but at the top. He carefully leaned her body against the side of the well and jumped back through. A loud explosion followed, assuring Kagome that the other side of the well had been destroyed for good. Her eyes closed tiredly and she passed out.

* * *

Hiei sniffed the air, stiffened, and immediately vanished in a small blur of black. A boy with long, rose-red hair and bright, green eyes quickly followed after Hiei.

"Hey! Where do you two think you're going?!" yelled Yusuke Uremeshi to the two blurs that had lond since vanished. Yusuke sighed and ran after the two, followed by a girl with sky blue hair and pink eyes who was riding on a flying oar.

Hiei skidded to a stop in front of an old shrine that was only slightly different than Genkai's. Kurama stopped next to Hiei, slightly confused. Hiei started running again, this time up the stone steps.


	2. SORRY!

Kagome screamed in agony as Inuyasha's claws ripped through her school uniform and skin, succeeding in destroying her back and left shoulder. She screamed at him to stop but knew he couldn't. Inuyasha was possessed at the moment and was probably unconscious inside himself. The young girl closed her eyes tight, awaiting the death blow; it never came. Instead, she felt herself being scooped up gently. She slowly opened her eyes and realized that whoever was carrying her was running faster than Inuyasha ever had. She looked up and was beyond surprised to see the least likely person in the world, Sesshomaru Taisho, Lord of the Western Lands and adoptive father of a human called Rin. His face held such a serious expression that it scared Kagome.

"What...?" began Kagome.

"The jewel is complete. It is no longer safe for you to live here. You will go back to your own time. I shall watch over your son. Do not worry." stated Sesshomaru quickly. He held onto Kagome tightly as she shook from exhaustion. He was approaching a well and Inuyasha was right behind them. "I shall destroy the well. He will not go after you. Keep the jewel safe and make a wish to destroy it. Quickly!" he exclaimed. Unnoticed by everyone, including herself, the Shikon no Tama was clasped tightly in Kagome's fist. She nodded stiffly, pain racking her entire body. Her eyes closed and the jewel exploded in her fist, tearing it up and destroying it. Sesshomaru jumped into the well, ending up, not at the bottom like Kagome usually did, but at the top. He carefully leaned her body against the side of the well and jumped back through. A loud explosion followed, assuring Kagome that the other side of the well had been destroyed for good. Her eyes closed tiredly and she passed out.

* * *

Hiei sniffed the air, stiffened, and immediately vanished in a small blur of black. A boy with long, rose-red hair and bright, green eyes quickly followed after Hiei.

"Hey! Where do you two think you're going?!" yelled Yusuke Uremeshi to the two blurs that had lond since vanished. Yusuke sighed and ran after the two, followed by a girl with sky blue hair and pink eyes who was riding on a flying oar.

Hiei skidded to a stop in front of an old shrine that was only slightly different than Genkai's. Kurama stopped next to Hiei, slightly confused. Hiei started running again, this time up the stone steps. Kurama sighed and followed him at a brisk walk. Yusuke still hadn't caught up.

* * *

Hiei spotted Kagome sitting against the well, tears of agony and misery streaming down her cheeks. His usuall stoic and cold eyes warmed and saddened at the sight of her. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. He quietly wiped her tears away and picked her up, sitting her in his own lap. He felt her warm blood soaking his own cloak and hissed angrily.

"Who has done this to you, Sister?" he asked protectively. Kagome clasped her arms around Hiei's neck, crying uncontrollably into his shoulder. He sighed and rubbed small circles on the uninjured sections of her back.

* * *

**Okay, this story wasn't supposed to be posted yet. I wasn't even done with the first chapter yet. I forgot how to add stories and pushed the wrong buttons. I WILL update to this story, 'kay? When the ACTUAL first chapter is finished I will update. My friend turned my attention to the reviews (I hadn't even realized that the story had been added) and suggested I add this little tidbit. So, please just be patient. I think the last part of the story wasn't in the first item I put up so make sure to realize why Hiei ran, okay?**


End file.
